ABSTRACT ? OPTICAL MOLECULAR IMAGING AND ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE The Optical Molecular Imaging and Analysis (OMIA) shared resource provides in vivo optical imaging and spectroscopy ranging from whole animal fluorescence and bioluminescence to functional intravital microscopy. OMIA services can be broken down broadly according to the following categories: 1) optical imaging, 2) window chamber surgery training and support, 3) user training in techniques, and 4) scientific guidance on experimental design, data analysis and interpretation. Within optical imaging, two primary technological approaches are in vivo whole animal bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging. These are achieved using a set of commercial imaging devices, namely the IVIS Lumina and Kinetic, as well as FMT2500LX fluorescence tomography system (all from PerkinElmer). A third major technological approach within optical imaging is intravital microscopy. This approach is facilitated through resources developed over many years in the laboratories of the shared resource co-directors. The available resources include a surgical facility and the supplies needed for performing surgeries, as well as microscopes suitable for intravital functional imaging. Together, these three optical imaging capabilities, plus the other expertise, training, and services of OMIA, provide a unique resource for DCI members to study cancer therapeutics and tumor biology. This is a vital shared resource that, in 2018, provided services to 38 investigators, 71% of whom were DCI members, accounting for 74% of total usage, from all 8 DCI Research Programs. DCI members benefit in particular due to the availability of cost offsets that are proportional to the DCI contribution (typically 10-30% based on the service), as well as a wide range of cancer models, which account for the majority of the utilization of these services. The impact of this facility on DCI members is best highlighted by the fact that this shared resource contributed to 83 publications over the project period, 15 of which were in high impact journals (Impact Factor >9), demonstrating the value of services offered by the resource.